Records of physical ink alterations
Antidye Disorder. Anyone with this disorder has a defunct ink sac, which disallows them from playing turf war. This is a common defect, and those affected with it find joy around other things not related to ink instead. * Chromaism. Anyone with this defect grew too many chromatophores than usual, thus making them have many colorful spots on their tentacles and lots of freckles on their bodies. * Iridism. Anyone with this defect has extremely iridescent and metallic colorful tentacles, but their ink sac cannot produce ink properly, causing the ink to look off-colored. Onyxa of Splatoon 3 project is iridistic. * Leucolism. Anyone with this defect has more leucophores than usual, making their skin have patches and bands that reflects whatever color is their ink (default color is white) . This is the homo-mollusk equivalent of vitiligo. * Azurism. Chromatophores cannot develop normally, causing the person with this disorder to appear greenish-blue. Wet Floor’s synth player, Kagi, is azuristic. * Monochromaism. Anyone with this disorder can only produce black and white ink. Chromatophores are also only in black and white, making the person look monochromatic. This is rarer to find. * Vitreuism - Transparent tentacles from the lack of iridophores and leucophores. Octolings might have transparent limb ends. All Glasslings have this. * Dischromacolor. Lack of chromatophores making the individual‘s tentacles lack spots and cannot change colors, and make their skin completely lack spots. Anyone with this might appear pale and iridescen. * Bicolor Mutation. Anyone with this mutation can have change their tentacles into more than two colors, but has limited ink palette and physical weakness. Ink Theory's trumpet player, Yōko, has bicolor mutation. Only 2 out of 10 inklings have this mutation. * RID Syndrome. (Rapid Ink Disintegration Syndrome,) a deadly disorder that people with this condition are born with. It does not show it's colors until the age of 16. The ink of people who have this condition disintegrates rapidly, hence the name. Most people are bedridden, cannot participate in Turf Wars, and do not live as long as their normal counterparts. It is extremely rare. * Kinemacolor Syndrome - limited ink palette. The ink becomes color-blinded and limited. * Multartus Syndrome - When someone grow too much limbs. This disease is pretty common, however unlucky ones with it often have trouble swimming and often times, they have multiple arms/legs instead of tentacles on their head. It can either can make them look exotic or hideous. Many failures in drawing Inklings/ Octolings before knowing the tentacle rule involved this syndrome. * Kallsquid Syndrome - Anyone with this disorder looks childlike. They often don't really go through puberty as much, and appear premature, though there are cases where the person is fully developed but still looks like a child. Pearl has a bit of this syndrome, though she is one of the few that luckily went pass adulthood, but still can be mistaken for a child. Some artificial Octoling soldiers like the Octo Samurai who was developed from an Octotrooper can still look like an undeveloped Octavian if they don’t have at least eight limbs. * Colossalism. Genetically engineered from the DNA of the long extinc (not yet in the human era) Colossal Squid. Makes the individual giant, growing from 3 to 18 meters. Colossa, an Inkling test subject formerly owned by Kamabo. Co, has this disorder when their DNA was merged with the ancient colossal squid’s DNA from birth, causing them to have giant features and developed hooked limbs. They are not the only one to be genetically engineered to grow massively. Other big (extinct) squid species have been reported to be used for this kind of experiment. Feel free to add more, if you like. Category:Miscellaneous